Binoculars
by xAnotherSongThatWeGrewUpOn
Summary: Sakura Usami has noticed that whenever Yuki Sanada comes to her house, he and her big brother are always making lots of noises in Natsuki's bedroom... So after weeks of practicing, she's finally ready to stalk them and see exactly what they're up to; with help from Akira's binoculars.


Sakura was amazed.

Her big brother, being always so mindful of his surroundings and what happened in their house-especially so since the death of their mother, because he thought of himself now as the "real adult" in the family-was completely clueless when it came to knowing about his younger sister's…_hobbies_.

Certain hobbies that required a nifty pair of binoculars that the Indian man named Akira something-something had so politely given her when she voiced her desperate plight to hunt down a working pair.

_At last._

She had mastered these skills of ninja-like silence when hiding and tip-toeing around the house, totally void of life aside from her, Natsuki, and Natsuki's red-headed "playmate". All of the times she had heard them "fooling around" from her own room, gone to check on them and seen them bolt from whatever naughty position they happened to be trying out, throwing excuses at her such as "Yuki fell and I lost my balance so we ended up on the floor together and were too tired to get up"; they had all paid off, in the end. Because now, at long last…Sakura Usami was prepared.

The binoculars trembled in her hands, from the sheer anxiety she felt as she peeked around the corner of Natsuki's bedroom door, successfully remaining there undetected.

She was supposed to be at a friend's house, or so her brother thought. But, oho, she had _seen_ the relief and slight twinkle of excitement in his eyes when she told him that. The memory caused her to bite down on her lip, restraining a giggle. Sakura placed the binoculars on the bridge of her nose, looking into the darkened room with a determined and unblinking expression.

…_oh._ They wasted no time, did they…

"N-Natsuki!" came the shy voice of Yuki, the red-haired transfer student. She focused on his expression, the sheer embarrassment and lust mingling together, complimented further by the dark blush spreading across his cheeks. "N-nngh.. That feels…good…" This time it was Sakura's turn to squeal(mentally), as she carefully followed Yuki's misty-eyed gaze to her big brother; he was crouched over in front of the other boy, his actions quite unclear from the angle Sakura was watching from. Her lip stuck out in a small pout, but it was only a small disadvantage.

This is what imagination is for, after all.

The soft sounds of tongue against skin snapped Sakura from her short reverie, and she blinked rapidly, trying to focus in closer without losing balance on her knees. A wave of heat swept over her when she suddenly heard a gentle moan come from Natsuki's mouth, muffled due to being pressed against Yuki's flesh. But which part…? It sounded like he had something in there, preventing him from speaking-

At that moment, he must have done something quite pleasurable, because Yuki let out a loud cry and bucked his hips involuntarily, as Sakura took it. He gripped what he could of the plush carpeting beneath his hands, which were shaking almost as much as hers were. Sakura could guess that their excitement was one in the same.

"P-please- A-ahn…!" The noises coming from Yuki's mouth were nothing she'd ever heard or experienced before. The pleasure echoing in each syllable, each time he gasped or took a breath, even grunted, was beginning to make Sakura blush. Perhaps she was watching something she shouldn't have, but…

She really didn't care.

"Make him say more, Natsuki," she whispered, licking her lips because they were suddenly very, very dry.

Her brother sat up then, panting heavily and bringing up a hand to wipe his mouth. He coughed a couple of times, before sighing and leaning down to Yuki, who muttered something inaudible. Sakura could hear the nervousness in his tone, before it was cut off by- This time she was let out a squeal.

Thank goodness, though, she quickly realized her mistake. _ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION._ The young girl scrambled away from the door as fast as she could, her heart pounding wildly in her ears as she fled from the scene. She didn't know if she had been heard or not, but what mattered now was _getting the heck away from the door._ Finally, she was outside, slowing to a speedy jog as she made her way down the street, passed Misaki's store. Still, she kept going, her mind racing and causing her to stumble for a couple steps until she regained her leg strength.

The way her brother's lips met Yuki's made her heart skip a beat.

She wasn't sure why; it wasn't like she held any romantic affection for Yuki, or was jealous that he was getting Natsuki's attention… But her eyes didn't lie. Neither did her heart. What she saw, the soft caress of their lips before they connected in the way that made them look like they _fit perfectly_, and held that moment for what seemed to be an eternity-that was love.

Sakura may have been too young to quite understand the complexity of love, but she sure as hell could read the atmosphere and tell if there was affection in the air. After all, she had predicted Ayumi's growing adoration towards Misaki.

"Ow!" she cried as her toe scraped the hard pavement, and she felt herself cringe as she halted, bending over to catch her breath. "Good… I'm too far, now…"

"Hello."

The scream she let loose was powerful enough to knock her back onto her rear, and she blinked, wide-eyed, up at the man who had given her the means to see such a heart-skipping kiss between her brother and Yuki in the first place-

"A-Akira!" she stammered, face flushing immediately. Not that she had a reason to be guilty, or anything. Thinking quickly, she pulled the binoculars from the string around her neck, offering them to the man with what she hoped to be an innocent smile. "Here you go. I don't need them anymore… Thanks for lending them to me!"

Akira tilted his head slightly, and Tapioca quacked in his arms. Taking the item in his free hand, he nodded a thanks. "You're welcome. Were they helpful?"

"Ah…" Without realizing she was giggling, the girl nodded a few times, slowly getting back to her feet while brushing herself off. "Of course! The best pair I've ever used!" she assured him.

Akira smiled slightly, appearing relieved to have helped her out. "Very good," he replied, glancing down at his ducky companion. "Well, Tapioca, it seems that sunset is almost upon us. Let's go eat."

Tapioca quacked in approval, anxiously flapping her wings before settling back in Akira's arms. Sakura giggled again, giving the two a gentle wave as Akira turned, walking off.

"Bye, Akira! Thanks a million!" Thankfully, he hadn't questioned her motives. She didn't seem suspicious to him in the least. Sakura found herself smirking as she turned, deciding it best to return home before the sun set.

"I wonder if he'd let me borrow them again sometime," she mused, kicking a pebble that sat in her way, allowing a laugh to cut through the calming silence around her. "I'm sure Natsuki's planning on having Yuki over a lot, so…"

Feeling on top of the world, holding her own huge secret that only she could understand, Sakura exhaled deeply, embracing a gust of wind as it blew her hair this way and that. This experiment was definitely worth it. And she was more than ready to try it again, and again… As long as she could see the side of her brother that he desperately tried to hide.

_Until the next mission,_ she thought slyly, cracking her knuckles. _You'd better come up with some better excuses, big brother…_

* * *

So, this didn't really come out as great as I'd hoped, but I'm still trying to get back my confidence. xD

This came from a wacky idea that stemmed from a conversation that my Canadian and I were having last night. We said how awesome it would be if Sakura was a NatsuYuki supporter and spied on them whenever they did their "activities". So, I wrote this for her. Hope she likes it. PFFFTIDON'T

I woulda put more smexytimes in there, but since I didn't really wanna scar Sakura by having her see a full-on blowjob and worse things, I left it at this. Hopefully that's not a problem~

Thanks for reading!


End file.
